


His and Hers

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Ai exchange love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _I'm in the mood for something sweetly romantic and fluffy. Maybe love letters between Souji and Yosuke (or Kanji or Ai) while they are temporarily apart for some reason...._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=80159#t80159>

****He wrote in long hand with a fountain pen on heavy paper, slid the finished letter into an envelope he folded himself, and sealed it with wax.

> _March 22, 2012_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _My dearest Ai,_
> 
> _It has only been a day since I’ve arrived in the city, yet already the absence of your company feels as long as an eternity._
> 
> _I have been consoled by the ease and happiness of my reunion with Mother and Father, who took me to my favorite restaurant last evening. As you had reassured me, my parents were eager to hear about my year in Inaba._
> 
> _Mother was especially pleased to hear that my uncle and Nanako-chan are well, and Father was curious about the girl who stole my heart._
> 
> _For the sake of propriety, I forced myself to merely describe you, my dearest Ai, as a tender goddess of transcendent beauty whose infinite compassion led her to grace a mere mortal like myself with her dazzling presence._
> 
> _Yet how I longed to sing of the warmth of your embrace, an embrace which lifted me when the weight of the world seemed to crush me. How I longed to sing of your smile, a smile of purest joy which filled me with boundless hope. And how I longed to sing of your eyes which are lit with your inner fire, your scent which is the sweetest perfume in the world, and your touch which is the strongest steel in the softest velvet._
> 
> _There are no words that can capture how much I long to bask in all your divine majesty._
> 
> _Where once I lamented the rising dawn as the close of a glorious evening with you, I now count each falling dusk as another day closer to when I can be with you again, my radiant moon. The holidays cannot arrive soon enough._
> 
> _With the greatest affection from an overflowing heart, I remain your loving servant,_
> 
> _Souji_  
> 

\---  
  
 _Pi-pi-pi!_  
  
He fished out his phone to read the new text message.

> _“I don’t think I’ve told you this enough, so I’ll say it again: You’re a real weirdo. -Ai”_  
> 

Souji smiled a little and was about to pocket the phone when another text came in.

> _“Still, you’re a romantic weirdo. I don’t think I’ve told you this enough, either: I love you. -Ai_
> 
> _“P.S. This is how we send love letters in the 21st century:”_  
> 

Attached to the second text was a photo of Ai, taken from the perspective of a camera held out at arms-length. In the photo, Ai winked and blew a kiss while wearing nothing more than her divine majesty.  
  
In light of his instant erection, Souji had to admit that there was a certain charm to the modern way of doing things.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
